


Better with Coffee

by VespidaeQueen



Series: And There was a Good Moment [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Butterfly Mornings. Not leaving first thing in the morning lead Anders to discover that Hawke has one of his favorite things ever: coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a set of Hawke/Anders fluffy drabbles in 2011.

 Staying late that morning leads to the discovery of something that he would have never expected. It is something wonderful, something amazing, something that could potentially lead him to falling even more love with this woman.   


Hawke, as it turns out, has  _coffee_ .   


Now, this is unexpected for several reasons, the first being that coffee is  _expensive_ . It’s like tea or spices - it’s not the sort of thing that most anyone can afford, and when it’s brought in to port from the north, the prices are higher than most anything else. Then again, maybe he should be so surprised that she can afford it - he knows that she made a  _lot_ of money off of the Deep Roads expedition.   


The second reason that this is unexpected is that, well, things are not exactly  _pleasant_ with the qunari, who are the major exporters of all of these things. He doesn’t know for certain if coffee is grown on qunari lands, but at the very least it passes through their hands before traveling to the southern lands. But maybe the qunari still squatting in their complex on the docks have something to do with it being a regular import in Kirkwall.   


Either way, it amounted to one very important thing: Hawke has  _coffee_ . Delicious, fantastic, wonderful  _coffee_ .   
__

_How_ had he not realized this sooner?  


Wait, no, that’s a very simple answer: he doesn’t spend near enough time at Hawke’s estate, even though he is technically living their now, because he spends all of his time either at his clinic or out with Hawke doing one thing or another that typically ends with everyone running for their lives.   
__

_Right_ .   


They’re both up before anyone else in the estate, and Hawke has insisted that he eat  _something_ for breakfast, since she knows he has a tendency to forget about food entirely unless someone reminds him. They both find themselves in the kitchen, Hawke attempting to not fail at cooking eggs and Anders rifling about the cupboards in search of anything half-edible, for when she inevitably burns the eggs to a crisp.   


Which is how he finds it.   


He makes a small sound of delight, and Hawke looks over to him. “What did you find?” she asks him, and he holds up the canister that she keeps it in.   


“ _Coffee!”_   


She gives him a very odd look, and he wonders if he’s acting a little  _too_ excited about this.   


“ I didn’t know you liked coffee,” she says, head tilted to the side and a small smile of her face. “I thought you ran off of rejuvenation spells and spirit power.”   


“ Nah, it’s rejuvenation spells and the power of  _Justice_ ,” he corrects, which is not actually funny, something that Justice reminds him of with a disgruntled rumbling in the back of his mind.   “Coffee’s just something that I  _like_ , even though I never get to drink it. After all, what healer who runs a free clinic do you know who could actually afford something like this?” 

“Well, considering I only know _one_ such healer...and as I’m pretty sure you can’t afford coffee...none?”  


“ Exactly.” He looks at the coffee rather wistfully. “The Warden-Commander used to have coffee, you know. She had some qunari friend who would send her packages of it in return for cookies, of all things.”   


“ And she let you have some of her precious coffee?”   


“ _Well,_ ”  he says, opening the lid on the canister and smelling the delicious rich scent of what lay within, “the silly elf liked the tea he sent her a lot more. Can you imagine? Liking tea more than coffee.”   


“ _I_ like tea more than coffee,” Hawke says, poking in his direction with the fork she has been trying to beat the eggs into submission with.   


He gives a mock gasp as though he is physically pained by her words. “  _Blasphemy_ , my dear! Oh, my heart!” A rather hopeful expression crosses his face. “Does that mean I can have some?”   


Hawke giggles. “Of course, you silly man! Go, make yourself some coffee!”   


He darts forward and presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek, making her giggle further. “You, my dear, are the most beautiful, fantastic woman I have ever met!” He glances down. “You’re burning the eggs, by the way.”   


She lets out an impressive stream of curses, including a few that he’s fairly certain she’s picked up from Merrill, and  _more_ than a few that he  _knows_ she’s picked up from Isabela. “How about I make toast,” she says, throwing down her fork and letting it clatter from the counter to the ground. “I think I might be able to  _not_ burn toast.”   


“ Toast and coffee sounds  _glorious_ ,” he tells her. “Do you want any? Tea, I mean, since you don’t like coffee. I assume you have some lying around somewhere.”   


“ No, no, I’ll have coffee, too,” she say, setting about attempting to not completely burn their toast. “I  _do_ like it. I just like tea more.”   


“ _Blasphemy_ ,” he says again, leaning forward and kissing her softly to cut off her continuing giggles. “I shall make us the most glorious coffee ever!”   


The coffee ends up being rather glorious. The toast, on the other hand...  _well_ . Even a tad too singed, it is rather glorious, too. 

 


End file.
